Supercharge
By Piggyxl!! Base by NightStrike S U P E R C H A R G E My Landscape Character Contest Entry! Supercharge is a TempestWing who has lived his life feeling like he doesn't matter, simply because he isn't the rare TempestWing subtype known as a Spark. He's wished forever that he could be one. He isn't though, and tries so hard to be cool despite the fact. Unfortunately, no matter what, it seems his parents will always be disappointed in him. coding by ✨ He sees them talking with a '''big' smile'' But they haven't got a '''clue' ''Yeah, they're living the '''good' life'' Can't '''see' what he is going through'' A P P E A R A N C E Fit in, don't stand out Supercharge always wanted to pretend he was a Spark. Unfortunately, he lacked the telltale feathered wings, so pretending was impossible. He's quite thin and wiry, a typical TempestWing. Mostly. He's a little above average height for his age, but not a giant. His scales, as noted by his friends, resemble a stormy night. His mainscales are dark blue, like the sky in the earlier stages of a thunderstorm. They are almost shimmery, if you look at them in the right light. His underscales are lavender, the color on the edges of the clouds as the storm rages on. His wings are a lighter blue than his mainscales, but they are still most certainly not pale. He has transitional scales that are bright yellow, and appear even brighter when he is fully charged. He has white-yellow stripes, jagged and vertical, down his wing membranes, which his friends compare to lightning. His eyes are a bright, ice-blue, full of longing and a need to fit in. They're driving '''fast' cars'' But they don't '''know' where they're going'' In the '''fast' lane, living life without knowing And '''he' says'' P E R S O N A L I T Y Stay with the crowd If there's one phrase you could use to describe Supercharge, it would be needs to fit in. SC hates being the odd one out, and will do anything to be part of a group. He strives to be popular by befriending the cool kids. As he wishes he was a Spark, he likes to hang out with Sparks, thinking that's the best way to be cool. Being a Spark equals being cool, in his opinion. And that's exactly what he wants to be. He's pretty nice compared to most the popular crew, and he hates bullies. He's been bullied before, and knows how horribly awful it feels. He has vowed to never ignore someone because they're not unique, as that's exactly what his parents did to him. Charge has a pressing need to impress him parents. After his disappointment of not being a Spark, it seems they don't care about what he does. It's like they hate him for something he can't control. That really stings. No matter what he does, it seems they don't care. He keeps trying, though. He hides the longing he feels, the need for his parents to care. SC finds it very hard to sit still, and he's moving every minute of every day of every week of every month of every year, however slightly. He can't control it, and will sometimes randomly flail around, or kick his leg out, or pretend to throw something. Other times, he'll yell randomly, usually what he's thinking of at the moment. Sometimes what he's thinking of can be harmful. Hurtful. Make others dislike him. Luckily, his friends are used to it and tend not to feel hurt by it. I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to fit in'' I wish that I could be '''like the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' H I S T O R Y Your past is who you are Pre-Hatching Bird Call and Treebend were two, though not high-ranked, well-known TempestWings in the place known as Saltwind. From the first time they locked eyes, they started to feel for each other. 3 years later, Treebend proposed to Bird Call. She accepted, and they were married nearly a year later. They were happy for years, then Bird Call told Treebend she wanted a dragonet. Treebend agreed, and after much work, the egg finally ended up in the hatchery. Every day, both of them wished for a Spark. That's the child they wanted. But firstly, the egg didn't hatch close to a large amount of lightning, and secondly, it's shell didn't give off sparks like a Spark's always did. They were hopeful, though. Unfortunately, when the egg hatched? It was normal. Not a Spark. They were very disappointed, and started to ignore everything about their newly-hatched dragonet, with the exception of the things he needed. Lifetime Ever since the day he understood what they said, Supercharge knew his parents didn't really care about him. They were disappointed in him for something he couldn't control. He began to think that he was useless. Only Sparks were cool. And now that he wasn't one, he had no chance of ever being cool. His first day at daycare was where he met his first friend. She was a Spark of course. As soon as he saw her feathered wings, he immediately knew he had to befriend her. Luckily, she seemed to want to befriend him too, and they were friends by the end of the day. Each day at daycare, he hung out with her and only her. He ignored others: they weren't special like her. Then one day he realized. He was ignoring them for not being Sparks: something his father and mother had done to him. So he started to branch out, but still had limits. He wanted to be cool. The only way to be cool? Have cool friends. As he grew older, he became more popular. The more popular he was, the happier he was. At school, at least. Even after the day he discovered he had 'The Sense,' and had rushed home to tell his parents, they didn't care about him. He was a failure in their eyes, even if he was special in nearly everyone else's. It was them he strived to impress, but only them who didn't appreciate him. I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to get it'' I wish that I could be '''like the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' R E L A T I O N S H I P S If you can't make someone proud, you're a failure Bird Call: He loves his mom, even if she's mean to him sometimes. She cooks delicious meals, in his opinion, and he's grateful that she taught him how to swim. She does have a slight soft side that his father lacks. Treebend: Charge is afraid of his father. Usually, Tree ignores him, and even though it's bad, it's nowhere near as horrible as when he starts screaming. About how SC is just a huge disappointment and 'an unworthy TempestWing. Windbreaker: And they said I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to fit in'' I wish that I could be '''like the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to get it'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' T R I V I A It doesn't matter *Left-taloned *Is proud of having 'The Sense,' even though his parents don't care *Actually pretty good artist, but doesn't like drawing much *Hates vegetables despite never trying them and never wants to *His favourite food is salmon, which he rarely gets *Wants to work for the queen when he grows up *Loves swimming and hopes one day to wear Tide Force armour And they said I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to fit in'' I wish that I could be '''like the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to get it'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Cause all the '''cool kids, they seem to fit in'' I wish that I could be '''like' the cool kids'' Like the '''cool' kids'' G A L L E R Y It's nice to look like the others LightningTree.jpg|The landscape he's based off of Totallyasparkcloud.png|Meme Charge by Cloud! Supercharge.png|Ooh FR ref by Darkmoon SuperchargeRefPXL.png|By Piggyxl using NS's base Like the cool kids Category:TempestWings Category:Males Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets